


Something Different

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Genderswap, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recipient Request: 53 -- Genderswitch - S & R accidentally turned into women, 2 gay men exploring female bodies for first time & liking it, lots of description, exploration & actual sex. Adults, happy ending. Desperation/First-time/Fingers/Male sex scene after change back bonus!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lore/gifts).



They apparated into the Dark Forest near Hogwarts. "This is all your fault," Severus said. As usual, of course.

"My fault? How is this my fault?" Lupin's voice sounded a bit absent; he poked at his growing breasts with an expression of alarm.

Severus had no sympathy whatsoever, as his own breasts were already forcing themselves out of his tight high-buttoned tunic. "Greyback was aiming at you."

"Ah," Lupin said. "Well. There is that."

Severus glared at him, but the effect was probably ruined by another of his buttons popping off. Bugger.

Lupin snickered.

"It's not funny," Severus said.

"Of course it isn't," Lupin said, his voice mild. Not that Severus believed him. There was a twinkle in his eyes that inclined Severus otherwise. "We need to get out of these clothes before..."

There was a ripping sound from the vicinity of Severus' hips.

"Come on," Lupin said. "I know where they won't find us." He grabbed Severus' hand and apparated.

* * *

They were in Grimmauld Place, and the wind was rising. Severus loathed Grimmauld Place. Lupin placed a finger over his lips--probably to avoid awaking the shrieking harpy behind the curtain--and pulled Severus up the stairs and into a dusty room.

Severus' breasts were spilling out. He held a hand over his chest to cover himself and scowled down at his overflowing cleavage.

"You should undress," Lupin said.

Severus sighed. "I might as well, before my clothing is destroyed further." He glared at Lupin. "Turn around."

"I was going to say that it's nothing I haven't seen before," Lupin said, "but that's not really true, is it?"

Severus glared, silent. He wondered who'd crack first. He was willing to stand here all day while his clothing self-destructed around him, so it probably wouldn't be him.

"Fine, fine," Lupin said, turning.

Victorious, Severus unbuttoned and tugged and swore.

"Do you need any help?" Lupin said.

"No." Severus muttered an unbuttoning charm and started to tug in earnest. His clothes fell off in a pile at his feet. He scowled and kicked at them. Bloody clothes.

"You're quite fetching, you know," Lupin said.

Severus raised an eyebrow and turned slowly, in a move that never failed to intimidate the students. "Did I give you permission to turn around?" Severus said.

Lupin snickered. Bastard.

"Besides, I thought you were gay." Severus picked up his clothes and tossed them over a chair, then looked in a full-length mirror. Not bad. He seemed slender rather than skinny as a woman. If he'd imagined what he would look like as a woman, he wouldn't have expected to have quite so much hip and breast. His cups runneth over.

"I did experiment a bit in my youth," Lupin said. He came and stood behind Severus, admiring Severus in the mirror.

Severus snorted. "Let's see what you have, Lupin." After all, it wasn't fair for him to be the only naked person in the room.

Lupin laughed and undressed. He was a surprisingly muscular woman; he looked a bit butch, to be honest, which Severus felt was a good thing.

"What do you think?" Lupin said. He pirouetted in front of the mirror himself.

"I didn't experiment in my youth." Severus shrugged and started to turn away.

Lupin laughed and kissed him. It was different from kissing Lupin as a man. Softer, somehow. No scratchy beard. Quite nice, actually.

"Maybe we should make up for lost time, then," Lupin said. "It's not like we have anything else to do with our time."

Oh, didn't they? "Try to counteract the curse?" Severus said.

"I don't think it can hold," Lupin said. He had a warm, husky voice as a woman. "Greyback just isn't that clever a wizard. If it doesn't go away in a few hours, we can set about counteracting it. Until then..."

"You're trying to seduce me?" Severus said. "Pervert."

Lupin laughed, but his laugh was low, seductive. "Aren't you curious?"

"A bit."

Lupin pulled him to the bed, then sat and pulled him down. Severus lay back and looked at Lupin, wary. Lupin grinned at him and straddled Severus' thigh.

Lupin was wet.

He slid up and down Severus' thigh. "Mm," he said, and leaned down to kiss Severus. "So proper," he said. "Tease."

"Ah," Severus said. "So it's the challenge, is it?"

"Something like that," Lupin said, and nuzzled his way down Severus' neck, down to his breasts. He sucked on one of Severus' nipples, light and delicate, his tongue swirling around the aureole. Severus arched his back. His nipples were even more sensitive now than they usually were. Lupin made an approving noise and kissed his way to the other nipple.

There was a sensation between Severus' legs: warmth, wet, and a sensation he couldn't quite categorize. Not an ache, not exactly. Not pressure. A sort of longing, perhaps.

Lupin moved back up to kiss Severus, and his hand slid down the long plane of Severus' stomach--now with a slight curve--and down, between his legs. Severus flinched and blushed. Lupin grinned. He kissed his way down Severus' body, slow. Severus watched.

Lupin pulled Severus' legs apart. Severus opened his mouth to object, but stopped when Lupin smiled at him, warm and reassuring.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Lupin said.

Severus' cheeks burned. "No," he whispered.

Lupin smiled again, and leaned down to kiss Severus on the thigh. Then he started kissing his way up Severus' thigh, broad woman hips sticking up in the air over his head, then sliding down and back.

The first light touch of Lupin's tongue _there_ made Severus gasp. The next touches was stronger, deeper. Such a delicate sensation; somehow Lupin knew his female body would crave a lighter touch than his male body. He moaned, and the sound was something he could never have made with a male throat.

Lupin made a sympathetic noise and kept licking.

Lupin slipped a finger inside Severus, and then another. Lupin clearly _had_ experimented in his youth; he was good at this. And then Lupin did something that Severus couldn't analyze; there was too much sensation all at once, but it was something with fingers and tongue and... Oh. He was shaking then, rhythmic, and there were more fingers in him, and then he came again.

Severus decided to give up on thinking. It was overrated. No, much better to live in sensation, warm and wet and filled, soft tongue and hard fingers.

Lupin looked up at him and said, "God, Severus. You're making me crazy."

Severus looked down at Lupin, appraising, calculating. Greedy. What did he want: more sex, or Lupin whimpering under his ministrations?

Lupin made a soft noise deep in his throat. "You know what it does to me when you look at me like that."

Whimpering Lupin it was, then.

Severus beckoned to Lupin. Lupin licked his lips, nervous, and moved up the bed. Severus pulled him into a kiss. His lips were wet, tasting of something Severus couldn't place until he realized it was himself as a woman.

Lupin pulled away, and took Severus' finger into his mouth. He sucked it a moment in a familiar rhythm, then pressed it into the wet folds between his legs. Severus leaned over and kissed Lupin again, exploring a bit with his finger, sliding it inside, trying to duplicate the softness of touch that drove him wild...

"Severus, please."

Severus smirked, and moved down Lupin's body, slow, deliberate. Not that he'd ever done this before, but a show of confidence was more likely to be arousing, or so he hoped. Lupin gasped, his abdomen twitching slightly with the intake of breath. He looked up Lupin's body. Lupin looked down at him, his eyes hungry.

He loved that he could do this to Lupin. That Lupin wanted him.

Severus leaned down on his elbows, and slowly, gently parted Lupin's labia. There was a strong smell like the taste on Lupin's lips; strong, but not bad. Not as strong as cock, for that matter. He leaned down and did a light, slow lick. Almost buttery, with an acidic overtone.

Lupin gave a long, heartfelt groan.

Severus smirked and gave him another lick. Carrots, he decided, with a touch of lemon. Yes. After sex he should cook dinner for them, and see if he could make Lupin blush from taste alone. It was probably too subtle for him, but certainly worth the effort.

Then he started licking in earnest.

Lupin moaned and shook, and his legs wrapped around Severus' head, but Severus wasn't sure if he'd come or not without the obvious sign of ejaculation, so he tried to use Lupin's body language as a signal of when to speed up or slow down.

Lupin's clitoris started to grow. Severus wasn't sure if it was a normal part of sex or if it was the spell wearing off at first, but as it continued to grow it became obvious that it was Lupin's cock. Severus kept licking until Lupin's labia fused and formed into testicles, and then he switched to sucking. Lupin's moans grew deeper until it was his own voice again, and then he filled Severus' mouth with rich, salty liquid.

"God," Lupin said.

Severus looked down at his erect cock, then leaned over and looked in Lupin's nightstand drawer. Just as he'd hoped, there were condoms and lube in there. He pulled on a condom. "I'd hate to get you pregnant."

Lupin snorted.

He lubed up his cock and pulled Lupin's legs up over his shoulders. He pressed inside. God, so good. He moaned.

Lupin reached up and touched his face. "That's it. Go on."

Severus started to move. He was so close this wouldn't take hardly any time at all. God, yes, and Lupin watched him come.

They lay there together for awhile, and then Severus said, "Are you hungry?"

"Famished," Lupin said.

Severus hoped there were carrots downstairs.


End file.
